


Peter Parker- kill count au

by Marvel_fan083



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, kill count - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_fan083/pseuds/Marvel_fan083
Summary: Alternate au, everyone’s kill count shows on top of their head, stark industries field trip
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov
Comments: 5
Kudos: 135





	Peter Parker- kill count au

**Author's Note:**

> please comment any mistakes or things I could fix

Peter Parker is an ex hydra agent, not any normal hydra agent but the one and only winter spider, the most dangerous person in the world and he is only 16. He has been the winter spider since he was 4 and has killed more people than all the assassins in the world combined, he has killed over 50,000 people in the last 12 years, peter escaped from hydra 6 months ago and now goes to midtown school of science and technology on a full scholarship because now super assassins have to have a 5.6 gpa. 

Peter lives in an alleyway on the other side of town so no one will see him living on the street, he still has time to be queens own vigilante spider-man to help old ladies cross the road and stop criminals. 

“peter you are going to be late to class”  
“Maybe by 5 minutes”  
“dude I can’t keep making up excuses for you Mr Harrington is going to be so mad, hurry up”  
“yeah I’m running around the corner now”  
“ok, good luck”  
“bye Ned”  
Peter ran into the school shoving his bag in his locker and running into homeroom as he runs into class the bell rings and Mr Harrington gave peter a dirty glare as he sits down next to Ned, a chubby Hawaiian kid. He envied everyone in his class for having a perfect zero above their heads.  
“sup loser, that’s everyday now that you have been or nearly been late and worn that ugly beanie” a slim brown skinned girl said  
“thanks for that MJ, but the important thing was that I wasn’t, and I like the beanie” peter replies cheerfully  
“why are you so happy today you nearly got a detention?” Ned asked  
“I have a good feeling about today”  
“ok loser, whatever floats your boat”  
“Peter” Mr Harrington say, snapping him out of his daydream, “would you like to explain what I just said?”  
Peter looked up at the board, nothing, he looked at Mr Harrington’s desk which was five meters away, using his spider powers he could see a slip for stark industries, “the stark industries field trip, sir” peter replied. Now everyone’s eyes were on him, “no, peter we hadn’t gotten to that how did you know that?” oh shit the class erupted in whispers and smiling faces “everyone be quite” Mr Harrington said, the class went back to face him again “um, I saw it on your desk when I walked in, sir”  
“well thank you for ruining the surprise but yes, we are going to stark industries for a tour tomorrow thanks to, believe it or not, peter parker himself for winning the academic decathlon” the class erupted in cheers. The bell rang 20 minutes later, and everyone started to pour out of class “don’t forget to sign your slips so you can come, the bus leaves at 8:00am guys”  
Peter waits out the rest of the day before he can go out and be spider-man again and stop criminals which makes him a little bit better about all those people he has killed. 

Peter runs onto the bus and passes Mr Harrington who gives him another glare as he slips into the seat next to MJ this time, “late again loser, I think you have to school record in just six months” MJ says not looking up from her book. “yeah I know the train was late and I lost my beanie, so I had to get another one”  
“grey suits you much better” Ned said turning around in his seat  
“hey penis parker” a voice called out from the back of the bus, “maybe if you showed up on time you wouldn’t be such a dork”  
“thanks flash” peter said not taking the words to heart  
“wow, you are in a really good mood today” Ned said  
“yeah, it’s not every-day that you get to see stark industries, we might even get to see the avengers”  
“no shit sherlock, they actually live their now” MJ said  
They sat in silence the rest of the bus ride listening to music and reading books or Ned on his phone.  
“there it is, the avengers tower” someone called out on the bus  
“it’s stark industries, dipshit” came the reply, the bus burst out in laughter as the bus pulled up out-side stark industries and everyone clambered off the bus, Mr Harrington first and Peter, Ned and MJ last, the strode up to the tower in a huge bunch and narrowly missed being hit by a few cars pulling in for work. The class entered the lobby and were greeted by an overly cheerful woman at the front desk, “hi, how may I help you today, my name is Clarissa” “hello Clarissa,” Mr Harrington said, “we are here for the nine o’clock tour, were are midtown tech”  
“oh yes, here are your badges” Clarissa said handing Mr Harrington the badges for the class and himself, he took his and handed them out, Ned got his first out of peter and MJ, with a simple; Edward Leeds, level one, kill count; zero.  
Peter got his near the end of the roll and it said Peter Parker, level one, kill count; unknown  
“woah dude, why does your badge say unknown?” Ned asked  
“probably because my beanie is covering it” Peter replied  
“oh yeah” 

A tour guide came down the elevator and walked over to the class, “hello, my name is Elizabeth and I will be your tour guide today, now we just have to do standard procedures so you will have to go through metal detector to continue the tour.” The class lined up to go through leaving their phones and keys behind to take through after when it got up to peter the metal detector sounded an alarm, which alerted the avengers, and flashed red.  
“that’s just my beanie” peter said face tinted red from everyone now focused on him  
“sir, could you please take off your beanie” Elizabeth  
“sorry I can’t do that, could you please just let me through”  
“why can’t you just take the beanie off?”  
“no, I can’t”  
“why not?” Elizabeth said who was getting fed up and so was the rest of the line.  
The avengers poured out of the penthouse elevator, Natasha Romanov also came out which didn’t happen very often, with a whopping 3,211 above her head, oh shit, Natasha knows who I am, oh shit, oh shit, very bad, peter thought to himself. Peter made a run to the doors but the security had the building on lock down so peter suck to the floor and made the beanie cover as much of his face as he could, the avengers walked over to where he was sitting while the class including Ned and MJ were all standing in shock and some in inpatients.  
The captain America hauled peter to his feet and tried to take the beanie off but peter was holding onto it so it was never coming off, the captain sighed in defeat and turned him to the rest of the avengers “state your name” tony stark said  
“ptr sr”  
“repeat it, a little bit louder this time”  
“peter, sir” peter said still looking at the ground  
“why won’t you take the beanie off kid?” Bucky said in a gentler tone, with a 2,532 above his head  
“because I’m ashamed sir”  
“of what?” Natasha asked curiously  
Peter looked up at her and Natasha gasped in shock “pyotr?”  
Peter nodded and looked at her sadly “I did what you told me to ma’am, I escaped”  
Natasha pulled peter into a hug and said “I’m so proud of you”  
Everyone was looking at them in shock and curiosity, even the avengers didn’t have a clue what was going on, apart from Bucky, he had a small smile on his face and his eyes were glistening with tears. Nat and Peter broke apart and peter faced Bucky, “good to see you sir” peter said sticking his hand out for a handshake, Bucky took it and replied “you too, winter spider”  
“hold up what the fucks going on here?” Tony said  
“this is peter parker, winter spider, he was our friend at hydra” Nat said to tony  
“So you’re telling me that this 16 year old kid is the most dangerous assassin ever?”  
“basically, he was better than me and bucky combined”  
“what’s your kill count?” Captain America said, “you don’t have to say of course” he said hastily  
“I don’t actually know I have never looked at it because I’ve never had a mirror but it’s over a thousand” peter said quietly  
“bull shit penis parker is just lying to get attention” flash yelled out, some of the class nodding in agreement  
“do you mind if I take of your beanie?” Nat asked  
“no”  
Natasha pulled off the beanie and a massive 50,670 was shown above his head  
Ned and MJ ran over to peter and pulled him into a tight hug “We are still your best friends, right?” MJ asked  
“if you want to” peter replied  
“Of course, we want to, why wouldn’t we, who would build my Lego death-star with me?”

Peter pulled his beanie on and they walked back over to the group and everyone was inching away from peter, Mr Harrington walked over to peter and said “we don’t allow criminals at our school but since you are a good kid I will do what I can to keep you in”  
“thank-you, sir” peter said sticking his hand out for a handshake, Mr Harrington returned it and he smiled softly at him, “if you ever need someone to talk to, it can be arranged” Mr Harrington said quietly. “thank- you sir” peter said again.

“alright we are a little bit behind schedule so we will just have to be organized and quick” Elizabeth said to gain the attention of the class  
“Oh, right, the tour, I almost forgot about that” peter said chuckling softly.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading


End file.
